The invention relates to a thin, laminar or platelike carbon member made of carbon or graphite felt impregnated with a carbonaceous, hardenable, cokable binder, hardened under the action of pressure and temperature and subsequently coked or graphitized. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing an aforementioned laminary carbon member.